Level 273
| candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 272 | next = 274 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Order }} Level 273 is the thirteenth level in Holiday Hut and the one hundred sixteenth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 18 single and 18 double jelly squares and score at least 75,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty This level is extremely deceiving!! It looks like a very typical jelly level, but it is actually pretty difficult. There are many layers to remove, and only fifty moves. It is very hard to remove all the jelly even with five colours. Also, the entire bottom row, separated from the rest of the board, has 7-move bombs, meaning striped candies are extremely risky. This makes clearing the jelly an extremely difficult task and will take many tries generally. Not only that, but almost every move you make will spawn one to three bombs! Looks are very deceiving in this level, and probably here more than any other level. This level has also gained a lot of hate due to how generic and easy it looks, only to find its many hidden difficulties. Stars Strategy *This level is very hard because there are so many 7-move bombs that will fall very often; there will be two of them. it also happens that a bomb explodes on the bottom row, so be careful about it. Also, maybe because of the moves you waste within dealing with the bombs, there might be a chance that you will not clear all jelly. Step by Step: #Look for a potential special candy match. If there are none or the match is not adjacent to the multilayered icing, refresh the level until you can finally make that match. #At move 50, make a match that will create a special candy. #At move 49, already 1 to 2 candy bombs are on the board. Do not worry about them. They will be dangerous when they reach 5. #Moves 48-44: You should have already eliminated the bombs, but there are more. Ignore them for one move. #Move 40's: Try to take care of the first row of icing while destroying a bomb or more per 1-2 moves. #Move 30's: You should have already destroyed a third of all the icing and cleared 7 jellies. Work on the others. #Moves 20-15: If you have a bomb already counting on 4, it's okay. That is very normal. Set the priority on the bomb. If you don't then work on another third of the icing. #Moves 14-12: You must already destroy 8 icing squares. Now work on the rest of the jellies and icing. #Moves 11-1: This section takes a high risk and will require a lot of luck. You must already have cleared everything and completed the level in this section. Critical Response When making a response, please sign with three tildes (~~~) This level... this level... THIS LEVEL ! probably one of the most HATED level I ever played. like 125 or 184, it is not fun to play, especially after completing 12 levels of torture with candy bombs. First of all. There is a LOT of bombs, they are flooding you the screen with them, they are only 7-moves and VERY OFTEN they can spawn on the bottom row, where you never notice it, so it is absolutely not rare that you will get a surprise attack with a bomb being teleported to the top with 0 moves left. Next, even if you manage to survive the bomb wave there is still a HUGE chance that you will NOT clear all jelly... after 100 tries this level was really getting on my nerves that I RAGEQUITTED a lot, then my parents went to my room, taked my computer and I never raged that much on candy crush ever !!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! My personal difficulty rating : Insanely hard Supermario3459 (talk) 18:15, January 6, 2014 (UTC) 14:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes the level is deceiving; I thought that it will be smooth sailing when I asked to play the level on my friend's ipad, but when I tried again, I found myself using all 5 lives, as there are still jellies on the bottom left undestroyed. And the bombs also often left unnoticed; sometimes I didn't notice the bombs until it's too late. 14:48, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Holiday Hut levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Hard Levels Category:Levels with regular jelly